German Published Patent Application No. 101 56 406 describes a method for separating and assembling strain gauge strips on a deformable membrane as they are used in high-pressure sensory systems, for instance for diesel common rail applications or in direct gasoline injection. The method described in the cited publication primarily focuses on the mass production of deformation sensors that are sensitive to force or pressure, for instance. A separation of the strain gauge strips, which are produced in a batch operation on a wafer, is accomplished with the aid of a setpoint rupture joint, which initially is produced in the form of a horizontal setpoint rupture joint by depositing a layer of porous silicon on a wafer. The actual strain gauge strips are then produced subsequently. To this end monocrystalline or polycrystalline silicon is grown on the porous layer and then regionally doped, so that the strain gauge strips are produced in the doped regions. Using the rupture joint, they may then be detached from the wafer with the grown layer. The separation of the strain gauge strips is finally implemented by sawing before they are installed on a membrane. German Published Patent Application No. 101 56 406 also describes the assembly procedure used for that purpose.